The Legend of Kujalita
by Martin the Warrior
Summary: The fanfic is about Kuja's evil maniac sister, Kujalita, and her quest to destroy the world. Amarant's POV. This is my first fanfic so please don't criticize me to much if i do bad. Please R&R. Fifth chapter is here.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Kujalita ****

The Legend of Kujalita

By Martin the Warrior

Three years have passed since the death of Kuja. We have lived in Alexandria peacefully ever since. Zidane has become the king, with Dagger as his queen. Vivi lives as a famous magician with his wife, Gastorina and his children. Eiko lives in Lindblum with Regent Cid and Hilda. Steiner is engaged to Beatrix and is second in command of the Alexandrian Army. Freya is busy helping to rebuild Burmecia and Cleyra. Quina has been appointed head chef at the castle. Finally, I, Amarant, have been elected as third in command of the Alexandrian Army. Over the past couple of weeks it seems like a strange, evil presence has engulfed Alexandria. It seems like the town has gotten quieter and emptier. Freya says it's my imagination, I think not…

"So, err…Quina, is the feast tomorrow?" Vivi asked softly.

"Get out of way, me very busy!" Quina shouted while rushing back and forth, tasting soups, checking breads, and generally making sure that all the food was okay.

"Uh ohh…looks like you made s/he very angry," I whispered to a very startled Vivi.

"Yeah, I guess so," he laughed nervously.

Suddenly I felt hungry so I went over to a small table bearing a basket of cherries, chose a big, juicy one, and popped it into my mouth.

"I see that, thief, get out my kitchen!" Quina yelled behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, you come to, Vivi," I said and walked out calmly. Vivi and I walked to the main gates without saying anything, then I said,

"Go on, Vivi, back to the wife and kids. Oh, don't you have a show in ten minutes?"

"Ahh! I forgot all about it! Thanks, Amarant!" he shouted while running of to his show stage.

"Oh well, better go see what Steiner doing." I muttered to myself. 

End of Chapter One. PLEASE Review!

Chapter Two coming soon, read to find out more about the strange presence covering Alexandria!


	2. The Legend of Kujalita - Chapter Two

The Legend of Kujalita ****

The Legend of Kujalita

Chapter 2

By Martin the Warrior

Meanwhile, precisely 236.3 miles west of the castle, Kujalita, Kuja's evil, maniac sister was plotting to take over the world.

"Muhahahahahahahaha! My plan is working! Soon, Alexandria will be mine!" She screamed dementedly. Kujalita was the one that had put the strange presence I had been feeling over Alexandria. It was a spell that was supposedly able to turn people into stone statues over time. Luckily, the gang and I were immune to it.

"Hmm…what I need is a human to kill to immune people. Bring Seth to me." She shouted at two guards by the door. One of the guards left, and a few minutes later he brought back a tall, blonde, evil looking figure. He was a very handsome, young man, or he would have been if he didn't have a deep scar across his right cheek.

"Ahh, Seth, my most trusted follower, I need you to do something for me." She said in a happy voice.

"I am at your command, highness." Seth said robotically.

"Excellent! Ok, here's what you do…" 

As Kujalita explained her plan to Seth, outside the door, Tarra, a young, redheaded warrior, was retrieving her ax from the marble floor.

"Easy…" she muttered to herself. She swung her ax over her shoulder and jogged around the corner to be met by three guards.

"Aw, crap," she said.

"Get her, men. I want her alive, we'll take her to the Queen after she's finished with Seth."

Holy mother of God, Tarra thought, oh well. The two guards rushed her and just as they arrived, she stepped nimbly to the wall. The guards ran past her and she said,

"Can't ya do any better than that? Come at me again and you'll taste steel."

At this remark neither of the guards wanted to come at her. They received extra energy when their captain shouted,

"Come on, attack her! Surely you can handle one little girl."

As the two guards charged her again she gripped the handle of her ax with both hands and swung at the swords. The guards' sword's flew like eagles, and buried their points into the floor. She laughed and swung her ax one more time, this time at the necks. The bodies fell to floor, no longer connected to their heads.

"Oh, feisty, little brute aren't ya? The captain said mockingly.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it, Dumbass," She said triumphantly. Before the captain attacked her she dropped her ax and pulled one of the guards' swords out of the floor. She looked at it and said,

"Like I always say, nothin' better to fight a sword than a sword."

They clashed swords, the captain was viciously hacking and slicing, while Tarra was dodging attacks and defending herself.

"Wow! Surprising strength," Tarra said, "I could lose, probably not though."

They carried on fighting. Tarra occasionally sliced at her enemy, but most of the time she was dodging her enemies attacks. She thought that if she waited the captain would eventually tire out. He did, very quickly as well.

"Now, you'll taste steel." She said and relaxed at little, big mistake. The guard took this opportunity and using strength born out of fear, he hit Tarra's sword out of her relaxed hand.

"Uh oh," she said.

"Now _you_ will taste steel." The captain reported.

End of Chapter Two

Chapter Three coming soon. Hope I caught your attention with this chapter. Read Chapter Three to learn more about Tarra and if she'll survive.


	3. The Legend of Kujalita - Chapter Three

The Legend of Kujalita ****

The Legend of Kujalita

Chapter 3

By Martin the Warrior

The captain charged. Tarra sighed and dived out of the way, not quick enough though. Her legs caught the captain's ankles, and the captain tripped and fell. Tarra acted quickly. She jumped up, moved to the captain, picked up his sword, and jumped back.

"Taste steel, will I?" She said triumphantly.

"Guess not," he replied, getting up.

"Wanna fight again?"

"Wanna fist fight?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go."

Tarra dropped her sword and the guard started to circle, fists ready. Tarra brought her fists up to her face, her fighting position when she didn't have her weapon. The captain ran at her. He punched, Tarra ducked, and kicked his balls. He fell over, severely injured. Tarra came up and said,

"How shall I kill you? With my weapon or yours?"

"Your choice, you little rat!" He shouted at her.

"Mine then!" She shouted back.

She ran to her axe, picked it up, and ran back. Amazingly, the captain was still on the floor, moaning about how he wouldn't be able to have sex anymore. She sighed and brought the axe down gently on his neck. She brought it back up and slammed it down viciously on his neck.

"Now where is she?" She muttered to herself.

She edged along the wall until she came to a doorway, obviously the one the guards had been guarding. She peeked around it and saw two people talking. There was a tall, blonde male with a deep scar on his right cheek. The other was a young female with silver hair. She also had a tail poking out of her dress.

"A Genoma?" She whispered in a surprised voice to herself.

Tarra could catch only a few words of the conversation such as kill, king, destroy, things like that. Every so often the blonde male would laugh insanely. This went on for a couple of minutes until the blonde male nodded and started to walk towards the doorway. Tarra whispered a naughty word and looked around for a hiding place. She looked at a corner of the hallway, and saw nothing but shadows.

Excellent, she thought. She ran quickly to the corner, got there and held her breath. The blonde male came out of the doorway, and walked in her direction. No, she thought. The man got really close, then turned. When he was out of sight, Tarra exhaled audibly. She walked towards the doorway, axe at the ready. She ran into the room, ready for a fight. She didn't get one. All she got was a plain sight. To her right was about three pillars holding up the room. To her left was the same thing. Directly in front of her was a throne. It was made completely of gold. There was a red velvet pillow for your butt. No one was sitting at the throne. She walked towards it. 

"Hello." She said quietly.

No reply. No one home, she thought. She stopped directly in front of the throne. She took a look at it and turned around. She was met by nothing. Weird, where did she go, she thought.

"Time to get out of here." She muttered. She took one last look around and shivered. This place gave her the creeps. There was an eerie silence in it, an abnormal silence. She ran out of the room and down the hallway to the exit.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, I was watching Steiner scolding his soldiers.

"Come on men, this is a salute for the king and queen, not a pile of dead dogs." He shouted.

One of the soldiers looked at his watch and said,

"4:30, break time! Yay!"

"Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Steiner shouted at their backs. I sniggered. Steiner turned around and said,

"Bet you wouldn't have any more luck than me."

"Your right," I laughed.

"So, is everything ready for the feast," he asked.

"Almost," I replied.

We walked towards the break room in silence. We arrived and went in. It was in normal state, food everywhere and people arguing. I left Steiner to scold his soldiers and went to talk with my friend soldier, Fisca.

"Any news?" I asked him.

"Yeah, there's been some gossip about a shady character viewing the castle and taking notes." He replied.

"What does he look like?"

"Nobody got close enough to look. Somebody said they got within range of talking to him but he was wearing a black cloak. He took of when he saw him."

"Strange. Here take this."

I handed him twenty gil.

"Thanks." He said and walked away to get some food.

I thought about the shady character that night, and wondered who he was. I fell asleep thinking about it. I dreamt about Kuja, or it looked like Kuja, only it was female. I dreamt she was flying over Alexandria Castle and she summoned Bahumet. He flew over the castle and destroyed Alexandria. I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. The dream was a nightmare.

End of Chapter 3

Read Chapter 4 to find out more about Tarra. Who is the Shady Character?


	4. The Legend of Kujalita - Chapter four

The Legend of Kujalita ****

The Legend of Kujalita

Chapter 4

By Martin the Warrior

Tarra was frightened. At first, it had only seemed like a low hanging cloud. Now, as she walked into it, everything had got quieter. It was as if some evil presence had overcome the planet. As she tried to walk back out of it, the cloud seemed to grow as she walked.

"Ok, so I'm stuck in some giant cloud that is growing as I'm walking, and I can hardly see 5 feet in front of me. Nothing to worry about…" She said silently to herself. As she was talking, something had got hold of her ankle and as she walked forward, she tripped. Tarra acted quickly, sensing that the thing that had grabbed her ankle was going to try and kill her. She rolled over onto her back and saw what she thought was a tentacle. She jumped up quickly and sliced down with her axe. It cut the tentacle in half and it pulled back in pain away from her. She took a closer look and saw a black, oily, substance leaking from the tentacle. It thrashed around for a little while then lay still.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

"A little friend of mine, dear. I don't appreciate people killing my friends. Muhahahahahahaha!" A voice answered back from inside the mist. The voice sounded muffled, so she couldn't tell whether it was male or female.

"Show yourself!" She shouted loud enough so the voice could hear.

"Show myself? If I did that, you would know who I was, wouldn't you?"

"If you don't show me who you are, I'll be forced to take extreme measures."

This was greeted by a mocking laugh.

"Uh oh, looks like I got the little girl mad. Oh, look at the time. Guess I'll have to finish you now. Eat this!" The voice shouted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lightning bolt came through the mist. Tarra dived out of the way, only to be met with a large fireball coming at her from her right. Tarra was knocked right back into the path of the lightning bolt. A surging pain went through Tarra's body. She had no idea that it would hurt that badly, and she screamed in utter pain. Tarra was knocked to the ground, losing consciousness fast. 

"Hahahahaharr, I win. I'll have some fun with you when we get back. Take her boys." The voice laughed. The last thing Tarra saw were about 20 tentacles reaching out of the mist towards her.

Meanwhile, back here at the castle, I had been put on castle gate duty with Steiner. I was enjoying the afternoon air, but Steiner was his usual gloomy self.

"Why are you so upset Steiner? The sky is blue, birds are singing and the sun is setting. Steiner, look at that sunset and tell me you're upset." I said to him eventually.

"I'm not upset. I'm angry because the castle is in danger, I can feel it." He replied.

"The castle's in danger?"

"Yeah, I feel as if some huge monster is gonna suddenly come over the city and destroy it all."

As Steiner was explaining what he felt, Bahamut was getting closer and closer towards Alexandria.

"Ohh, my head," was the first thing Tarra said as she came back to the world. She was still very weak, but stood up and took stock of her surroundings. She was in some sort of cell. To her left was a small door with bars across the top part to form a window. The wall was painted a dull green (as were all the other walls). To her right was a toilet with two rolls of paper on the floor beside it. In front of her was a bed. It had one pillow and one thin blanket draped over it. Behind her was a wall. Above her was a vent. 

"Hello?" She shouted. Her voice echoed back to her from all directions.

"No one will answer you." An old voice replied. For the first time, Tarra realized she had a roommate. He was an old man with thin, greying hair. His face had so many wrinkles, it would probably take about 300 years to count them. His stomach looked as if it had caved in a long time ago.

"Hi. My name's Tarra Englewood. Who, may I ask, are you?" She asked him.

"Me? Oh, I lost track of that about…can't remember how many years. Just call me John Doe." He laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"Here, take this."

Tarra reached into the back pocket of her jeans and brought out a wedge of cheese, a slice of bread, and a small bottle of ale.

"I keep this in case of emergencies." She said. He looked at the food wide eyed, took it politely from her hands, and dug in hungrily.

Steiner was worried out of his mind now. He kept saying, that a huge monster was gonna kill him and everybody else in the city. I kept telling him to keep quiet and go see a psychiatrist. I told him this again and then heard something. It was like a giant bird flapping its wings.

"Steiner, shut up!" I yelled, "do you hear that?"

"Err, what?" He replied.

"It's like a huge bird."

He was silent for a while then his eyes widened. He muttered something under his breath then said,

"Yeah, what is it?" I think we both saw it at the same time. Bahamut!

"Steiner, get inside the castle and raise the alarm. Hurry!" I said. Oh my dear Jesus, I thought, I'm gonna die.

****

End of Chapter 4

Read chapter five to find out more about John Doe. Will Alexandria survive Bahamut's fury?


End file.
